


The broken become whole(-ish) once more

by Nightowl343



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowl343/pseuds/Nightowl343
Summary: A broken and bleeding Kakashi lands in a clearing in the woods near Obito and Thana Ciel-Uchiha's home. Broken in spirit and having nowhere else to run Kakashi stays with the two lovers, one of the being his former, and previously thought dead, teammate.





	1. The arrival of the broken wolf

There was a flash of white light in the middle of the clearing, right before the dimming light fading into nothing and revealing a bleeding silver-haired man. The silver-haired man lies still, the only indication that he's alive is his shallow breathing. The man gradually wakes up. The man's body shudders as his eyes slowly flutter open. Silvery wisps of hair blur his already terribly blurred vision even more. He tried to lift himself up but his body shivers and shakes, fighting against gravity to no avail. He was yanked back to the hard earth with a thud and a loud agonized groan. Even this minuscule movement forced open his wounds even farther causing him to bleed out more. Despite his battered body protesting, he shakily lifts his heavy head from the grassy earth. _'So this is where I'm going to die huh?.....'_ He thinks before he lets out another groan of pain, his head coming back down to rest on the hard earth. _'At....at least it's a pretty place to die.......'_ The man thinks with resignation, his vision becoming blurred and steadily darkening. He was going to die here. Alone. He vaguely hopes that no one would find his body and take Obito's Sharingan. The only treasure that he had left. The only treasure that mattered. His best friend, his only friend really, was his last thought as he fell back into unconsciousness's cold and welcoming arms.


	2. Our Forest

A bright light flooded their forest as Obito and Thana were taking their usual midnight stroll that they took after either of them had a nightmare. The blinding light had left just as swiftly as it had come but Obito was able to recognize where it was coming from.

 

"Ma chéri (my darling) the light came from our clearing."

 

"Are you sure mon coeur(my heart)?" Thana looks at Obito worryingly

 

"I'm sure. Should we go see what happened?" Obito confirms

 

"Yeah we should.....But get a kunai out just in case it's hostile." They head down the well warn path to their clearing, the same clearing where Kakashi happens to be "resting" in. Obito stood stock still at the sight of the familiar, so so familiar, silver hair. Thana placed a hand on Obito's arm bring him back to the present.

 

"Mon coeur? Is that?..." She trails off uncertainty and looks worriedly at the amount of blood around the man. There was so much of it that she couldn't tell how much of the blood was from the body in front of her and how much of it was someone else's.

 

"I....I think so but  _ why _ ." Without even realizing it Obito begins to walk forwards towards the unconscious silver-haired man. As Obito walked toward Kakashi, Thana followed him. When they reached Kakashi Thana squatted down next to Kakashi and pushed back his silver hair to get a better view of his face.

 

"It's him." Obito whispers as if if he speaks any louder Kakashi will wake up.

 

"He needs medical attention." Thana says as she gently runs her fingers through Kakashi's hair. Obito nods in agreement.

 

"I'll take us home." He then gently gathers Kakashi in his arms, being careful not to make Kakashi's wounds worst. Thana goes behind Obito and hugs his waist. "Ready?" Obito questions Thana.

 

"Yeah let's go." Obito Kamui's back to their house on the edge of the forest. Once they landed in the kitchen Thana let go of Obito and rushed to get the medic kit and start boiling some water. As Thana did that Obito put Kakashi down onto the kitchen island counter(thingy). After he put Kakashi down he began removing Kakashi's clothes to see the extent of his injures. The injures on Kakashi were horrible. There was a shallow but long cut that went from the bottom his ribs on his left side to his hip on the right, like someone tried to gut him. Multiple shallow and small cuts on his upper arms and lower legs and a long cut on the outside of his left thigh. All the cuts were bleeding at varying degrees of alarming-ness. He also a small cut that was bleeding sluggishly above his left eye, his Sharingan eye.

 

Thana was very skilled with medicine since she helps heal the other Akatsuki members, she also had Obito spy on Tsunade and Sakura a for months ago for more medical techniques but shhh that a secret. She labored for hours to heal Kakashi. Obito sat by Kakashi's side and occasionally helped Thana by fetching more boiling water, which he heated with a mild fire justu, and more clean bandages. Eventually Kakashi woke up just as Thana was stitching the wound on his abdomen. Kakashi yelped in pain and before he could jolt upright Obito held him down. Kakashi moaned in pain and muttered a soft curse. He cracked opened his eye, squinting at Obito. “O-obi-t-to?” He stutters, his eyes trying, and failing to focusing on the face in front of him. “A-am I dead-d?”

 

“No you’re not. Go back to sleep Kakashi and save your strength.” Obito tells Kakashi gently. Thana wraps Kakashi wound with some clean gauze and backs away having finished stitching Kakashi while he was distracted by Obito.

 

“He should be okay ma coeur. He just needs some rest.” Thana lays a reassuring hand on Obito’s shoulder.

 

Obito nods in agreement and with one last glance at Kakashi he takes the pot used for boiling water and puts the dirty bandages in it to take out to the trash. As Obito disposes of the used bandages Thana packs up the medic kit and cleans up the rest of the area. Luckily they didn’t get any blood on to the floor so there was no need to scrub it.

 

After cleaning up Thana has Obito carry Kakashi to their guest bedroom and have him rest there. “Obito mon coeur I’ll watch over him you go get some rest.”

 

“Are you sure?” He asks even as his eye drooping tiredly.

 

“Yes I’m sure.” She huffs fondly at Obito and pushes him out the door.

 

Obito goes to their shared bedroom and crashes onto the bed, barely managing to get under the covers before he was out like a light. Meanwhile Thana had sat down in a chair next to Kakashi and taken out some yarn and knitting nettles. She began knitting a burnt orange scarf to pass the time.

 

Hours have passed and Kakashi has barely stirred, really the only indication that he was still alive was his breathing. But Thana  _ knew  _ that she shouldn’t be worried, he would make it through the night, that he would live through this. {She trusted her  _ intuition, _ it had never been wrong before. Why would it start being wrong now?} She had finished knitting the burnt orange scarf which now a a strange shine to it almost like it was enchanted. The scarf also seemed to radiate the feeling of  _ Harmony _ and  _ Home _ .

Thana gets up after stretching and cracking her back, and puts the scarf on top of Kakashi’s chest. She then leaves the room to stretch her legs and to get something to eat and some tea. A few minute after Thana had left Kakashi slowly wakes up, feeling warm and safe, like nothing could hurt him. 

 

His eye snap open. The last thing he remembered was pain, so much pain and now…… he couldn’t feel any of it. His mind was a hazy mess and he could barely string two thoughts together.  He felt so safe and warm and he didn’t want to break what ever spell that caused this feeling. That terrified him. He didn’t want to move but he  _ had to _ . For the mission. For Konoha _. _ Kakashi tries to get up but the hisses in pain so he stops moving. His eyes flicker around the room wanting to see where he was but not wanting to cause himself further harm. As he looks around, well as much as he could, he notices that one he was in a plain bedroom and on a comfy bed with a warm soft blanket on top of him and two there was this weirdly shiny burnt orange yarn thing on top of his chest. He stared at it in confusion. Part of him, an instinctive part of him,  _ knew _ that the orange yarn thing was the thing that was giving off the feeling of safely and something else, something that soothes part of his  _ soul _ . 

 

Kakashi starts trying to plan, he doesn’t have all the variables but he can try. For the next fifth-teen minutes Kakashi tries to make plan but none of the would work especially in his condition. Kakashi snorts ‘I guess I’m at the mercy of my “hosts” huh.’ He looks back down at the yarn thing and slowly but surely lifts his right hand to touch it, ignoring the slight pain that he got from moving his arm. It was so soft and oddly warm. He pulls a bit of it closer to his face. ‘It’s a scarf…..’ He smiles slightly under his mask and gently pulls the rest of the scarf closer to his face. He sigh happily “So warm.” he mumbles aloud and rubs his cloth covered cheek against the soft yarn of the scarf.

 

A soft cough woke Kakashi out of his warm haze and he tenses, his eye snapping over to look at the doorway where a young woman, who seems to be in her mid-20’s, was leaning against the door frame. 

 

“Relax we’re not going to hurt you.” The woman says softly coming closer and sitting in the vacant chair next to the bed. “Do you like the scarf?”

 

Kakashi’s hand clutches the scarf. “………yes I do………”    
  


“You can keep it you want.”

 

“I can?” He stares at the young woman wide eyed.

 

“Yup it’s yours.”

 

His hand doesn’t loosen its grip on the scarf but he’s seem to relax a bit “.....Thank you…” And before he can stop himself he ask “Why does it  _ feel _ warm?” His eye wides and he looks away embarrassed.

 

The woman chuckles quietly. “That’s because of my soul fire. Ah before I forget my name’s Thana.” The wom-no Thana smiles brightly at Kakashi “It’s nice to finally meet you Kakashi.” 

 

Kakashi fliche minutely. “H-how?....”

 

“My husband told me about you.” Thana smiles warmly at him and start to run her fingers through his hair. Kakashi stays stock still for a while before relaxing and enjoying Thana’s ministrations.

 

After a while of silence with Thana still running her finger through Kakashi’s hair he asks 

 

“Who is y-your husband?”

 

“Ahh..” She bites her lip thinking. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll meet him soon enough.”

 

Kakashi looks at Thana in confusion but decides to drop it. “Ah... okay then.” 

 

Thana changes the subject “I should have asked sooner but how are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine. Just a bit sore in a few places.” Kakashi answers truthfully.

 

“Good. Good. I don’t want you in any unnecessary pain.”

 

Kakashi close his eye then open it again. “Why did you save me?”

 

“......” Thana stays silent for a few moments before answering with a question. “Should we have just left you there in the wood?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Thana’s face contorts in disbelief. “What?! Why?”

 

“I’m not worth it.” He says as he looks away, guilt ridden. An image of a young girl with purple marking on her face flashed in his mind's eye.

 

Thana’s fingers tug gently but firmly on Kakashi’s hair forcing him to look at her. “You are worth it. ” Thana’s eyes seemed to be glowing a light orange, but that may have been a trick of the light.

 

“But I-”

“No buts.” Thana lets go of Kakashi hair and return to stroking it. “You  _ are _ worth it. Never doubt that.”

 

Tears well up in Kakashi’s eye. “I-I….” 

 

Thana moves her hand to Kakashi’s cheek. “It’s okay to cry you know.”

 

And with that Kakashi start sobbing and shaking. Thana moves over so she was sitting on the bed and draws Kakashi into her lap. “I got you. I got you.” Kakashi clings to Thana and pushes his face into the crook of Thana’s neck. Eventually Kakashi calms down and relaxes completely in Thana’s arms.

“....thank you… for everything….”

“You’re welcome Kakashi.” Thana says as she rocks him slightly.

“Do you want to sleep some more?”

“......yeah” Kakashi pauses before asking “Can… can you stay for a while? You’re so  _ warm _ ……”

“Of course.” Thana lays Kakashi back down and then lays next to him. She places a hand on his chest and a strange warmth rushes through causing him to become even drowsier than before. “Sleep Kakashi. We’ll talk more in the morning.” And with that Kakashi world turns to black.


End file.
